1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable baseball batting tee having a slidable upright member for supporting a baseball and first and second elongated members in which one of the elongated members is slidable and rotatable with respect to the other one of the elongated members so as to position the upright member and the baseball supported thereon at a plurality of locations within a strike zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batting tees are known for improving the hitting of baseball players and particularly young players who are learning to play the game of baseball. A conventional batting tee utilizes an adjustable upright member which extends directly upward from the center of a home plate shaped support member. This type of batting tee has a drawback in that since the ball is supported in the center of home plate, the batting tee is not capable of properly simulating the various possible locations of a baseball within a strike zone. Therefore, this type of baseball batting tee cannot properly teach a young player to hit a ball when it is in front of the plate since the ball is directly over the plate.
Other known adjustable batting tees have drawbacks in that the amount of positional adjustments of the ball-supporting upright member with respect to home plate is limited. That is, conventional batting tees cannot properly simulate outside pitches and inside pitches with respect to home plate and with respect to left-handed and right-handed batters. Additionally, conventional adjustable batting tees cannot properly simulate outside pitches, inside pitches and pitches at the middle of home plate, based on the position of the ball with respect to the ball's distance from home plate.